The present invention relates to vapor generation, and more particularly to improvements in the internal arrangement of steam and water drums.
Hitherto, the steam and water separators have been mounted on curved plates which form a collecting chamber adjacent the drum wall to receive a steam and water mixture from the steam generating tubes for flow to the steam and water separators. This prior art arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring the removal of the steam and water separators and the curved plates to provide access for inspection of the portion of the drum wall which faces the collecting chamber.